Mienai Mirai E: Towards the Unseen Future
by Yami Yue
Summary: Sequel to Kurayami ni Akai Bara. A Hiei and Kurama yaoi fic. As Hiei and Kurama grow ever closer Kurama's past comes to revisit the fox in a big way.
1. Prolouge

AN: It's a new week and a brand new short tale picking up where the last story left off. I hope you all enjoy it. A big thank you to all who reviewed the last fic. I enjoyed your reviews, they brought a bit of sunshine to my day and encourage me to continue writing. Thank you all.

- Yami

* * *

Mienai Mirai E (Towards the Unseen Future)  
by Yami Yue

* * *

Prolouge

* * *

Kurama waited anxiously for the door that connected his room to Hiei's to open. The fire apparition had not been out of his room all day and it was beginning to both agitate and worry Kurama. On any ordinary day this would have been the case, but with the day marking their third year as a couple, Kurama was even more worried, if not a bit excited. He hoped that his beloved's absence meant that Hiei had something planned. 

Kurama returned his attention to the book Tomoyo had given him. He hoped that doing some studying of medicinal herbs and plants would keep his mind off what his beloved might be doing. It did for a moment or two but his concentration wavered and he would once again look up and glance at the door. Makino chuckled at him. "Do relax dear," she said. "I swear, if you had your tail it would be twitching," she teased. Kurama's cheeks reddened a bit. The redhead stood from the desk and looked outside. The sun was setting.

The sound of a door opening caught Kurama's attention. Hiei calmly entered the room, closing the door behind him. The fire apparition crossed the room without a word and took Kurama by the hand. He led Kurama out onto the balcony where they could watch the sunset. Kurama put his arms around Hiei and held him close, savoring the scent of his beloved and the feel of his body pressed close to his own. Neither said a word, not wanting to break the spell of calm that the sunset had induced.

When the last of the sun's rays had vanished from the sky, Hiei turned his head so that he could look at Kurama. "Are you hungry Fox?" he asked. Kurama nodded. "Yes, shall we go get something to eat?" Kurama replied. Hiei nodded. Kurama released Hiei from his embrace and Hiei took his hand, leading him to the door that connected their bedchambers. "Aren't we going downstairs?" Kurama asked. "Why would we go downstairs tonight?" Hiei replied as they stopped in front of the doors. "Tonight, you are mine alone, I share your company with no one once we pass through this door," he continued in a deeper tone of voice that made Kurama shiver.

Hiei opened the door and Kurama looked in amazement at the beautiful scene that came into view. In the center of the room was a small table with a thick candle burning in its center. Two plates of delicious smelling food were already on the table accompanied by two golden goblets that Kurama suspected were filled with wine. He entered the room and Hiei followed, closing the door behind him.

Soft light illuminated the room from the hearth which was blazing merrily. Kurama smiled as he spotted the deep red rose lying beside one of the plates. He guessed that one was his. The room itself had been redecorated with new draperies and bed linens giving it a quiet and romantic feel. "Do you like it?" Hiei asked. "Yes, I see now why you've been in here all day," Kurama answered. Hiei smiled. "Oh, I've forgotten your gift in my room," Kurama said. "Let's eat first, we can exchange gifts later," Hiei suggested. Kurama agreed with a nod and the two of them sat down at the table and began to eat the delicious meal set before them.

Once the meal was over they danced slowly they way they once had when Kurama was teaching Hiei to dance, without music, enjoying the closeness of each others bodies. The dancing ended as the two joined their lips in a warm and loving kiss. When they at last broke apart for air Kurama nuzzled Hiei's neck affectionately. "I should give you your gift now," He murmured softly. Hiei made a soft noise of agreement. Kurama disentangled himself from his beloved and slipped into his room to retrieve the gift he had gotten for Hiei.

When he retuned the fire apparition was sitting on the rug near the hearth. Kurama sat down beside him and placed a small package in his lap. "Happy anniversary Darkfire," Kurama murmured. Hiei carefully opened the package. A pair of well crafted gauntlets lay inside. Hiei lifted one out gently and held it up to the light of the fire. Though it looked as if it were made from precious metals, silver and gold were much to fragile to be worn in battle. The dark haired apparition knew it was another metal by the weight alone. Engraved in the metal was a dragon, colored the richest ebony of night. Three eyes gleamed at him as he turned it over in his hand, admiring the design. Three blood red rubies had been cut and set into the eyes, making it seem as if the black dragon's eyes were glowing a deep red color. It was remarkable craftsmanship. Hiei was curious as to who had made them as he slipped the gauntlet in his hand onto his left wrist. Once properly secured he picked up the second of the pair to put it on as well.

Immediately he noticed that the design was different. In the place of the black dragon was a stunning silver colored fox with a red rose in its mouth. There were no precious gems set in the eyes but the rose itself was made of chips of rubies set closely together to form the petals, he wasn't sure how the stem and leaves had been created, but the effect was stunning. Hiei also noticed there was something different about this gauntlet, it felt lighter than the other one.

Kurama smiled at him as he gently took the gauntlet from Hiei and slid it onto his right wrist. "I had this one made with an extra feature," Kurama said as he gently pressed on a slight indentation on the gauntlet's surface. A tiny door opened in it. Inside was a small bottle. "This bottle contains a healing salve that will do just about any wound good," Kurama said. "Only use a drop or two, it's very potent," he instructed as he pressed the little door shut. Hiei marveled at the fact that the door seemed to melt seamlessly into the rest of the gauntlet. Whoever had crafted them was a master at his art. "Thank you, your gift is quite clever," Hiei said as he presented Kurama with his gift.

Kurama opened the small package presented to him. His eyes widened when he saw what was inside. It was a necklace, simple in design a white gold chain and a small round pendant. Kurama knew immediately that it was a tear gem. He lifted it from the package. Hiei placed his hands gently over Kurama's. "I give this to you for a special reason," he said softly. "I present this to you and humbly ask if you would honor me by becoming my mate," he continued. Kurama's eyes widened in surprise. "You really wish to marry me Hiei?" Kurama asked in shock. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't," Hiei replied. Kurama smiled gently at his beloved. "Of course I'll be your mate," he said. Hiei smiled back and released Kurama's hands from his. He slipped the necklace from his fiancé's hands. Kurama shifted his body so that his back was to Hiei and swept his long red hair off his neck. Hiei secured the necklace around the fox's neck then wrapped his arms around Kurama's shoulders, resting his chin upon his fiancé's head.

Kurama fell quiet, staring moodily into the flames. "Hiei, do you think Mukuro will object?" He asked softly. "Why would she?" Hiei replied. "I cannot bear you an heir Darkfire and although it's not an issue now it will be once you take the throne," Kurama said softly. Hiei gently kissed Kurama's temple. "Mukuro has no objections. I discussed this matter with her when I decided that I wanted you to be my mate," he informed his beloved. "As for me not having an heir, we can find a solution to that problem in time. After all I am not of Mukuro's blood and that never mattered to her," Hiei pointed out. Kurama smiled and leaned so he could look into Hiei's eyes. "I'm glad. I was always afraid that would be the one thing that would stand in our way," Kurama said. "I never let anything get in the way of what I truly want Fox," Hiei said softly. "I have never wanted anything more than for you to be at my side as my mate," Kurama smiled. "…and you shall have me," Kurama purred as he claimed Hiei's lips. Hiei smiled into the kiss, vowing at that moment that he would do everything he could to make the fox happy. It was a vow he would be sure never to break.

Kurama closed his eyes as he leaned into Hiei's embrace. "When shall we have the ceremony, or will we do without one and simply mark one another?" Kurama asked. Hiei did not like the idea of just marking his fox. Kurama deserved a lavish ceremony and all the festivities that came with a marriage ceremony. Hiei would not deny him that.

"We can have the ceremony whenever you like Fox, even tomorrow morning if that pleases you," Hiei replied. Kurama chuckled. "Are you so eager to have me as your mate that you would marry me that soon?" he teased. "Would you be cruel enough to make me wait if I were?" Hiei replied. "I'd have to. The last thing I want is rumors flying around that I seduced you into marrying me overnight," Kurama replied. "It doesn't matter, we'll have the ceremony whenever you like no matter how soon," Hiei said. "Let's have it in the spring when all the Sakura trees are in bloom," Kurama suggested. "That's fine with me Fox," Hiei replied.

Though Kurama was happier than he had ever been, he wished his family would be there to witness their union. Still, he knew the wish was a foolish one. There was no going home for Kurama. "What's wrong?" Hiei asked, seeing the somber expression that had crossed the redhead's face. "Nothing, it's just that I wish you could meet my family. I'm sure they would love you," Kurama said. "Be careful what you wish Fox, they have an odd way of coming true when you least expect it," Hiei warned. Kurama had to admit Hiei was right about that. Even so, he saw no way of that wish coming true. Besides, Kurama had more than he could have ever wished for. He would be happy with Hiei, and in turn he would strive to make Hiei happy as well.


	2. Chapter 1

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Kurama watched from the balcony as Hiei sparred with Mukuro. Gently he touched the tear gem pendant and smiled. He could hardly believe it, but soon Hiei would be his mate. A wistful sigh escaped his lips as his smile faded. No matter how impossible his mind told him it would be he still wished that his family would be present to witness their union. Kurama missed them even more these days.

"Are you all right dearheat?" Makino asked, her voice full of concern. "I'm fine Kino, just thinking," Kurama answered. "You miss your family don't you?" the white fox asked softly. "Yes, it seems I've been thinking about them a lot lately," Kurama replied. "As much as I love being here with Hiei, there are times I wished I would have stayed long enough to finish my training with Tomoyo-dono and left," he confessed. "Dearheart, if you had done that there would be no chance of you returning to your village," Makino responded. "I don't see what the difference would have been Makino, I would have been banished just the same," Kurama replied. "You were banished unjustly, and thus there is a chance for that wrong to be righted. If you had been banished for truly breaking an oath it would have been just and thus no way to reverse it," Makino explained.

Kurama turned his attention from his fiancé and turned to look at Makino. "Are you saying that I have a chance of going home again?" He asked. If Makino were human Kurama would swear she was smiling at him. "Of course dearheart, but not while Raijuta is the leader of your clan," she replied. "Your clan will need a new leader, one who is fair and just," she added. Kurama smiled softly. "My father would certainly have been that if Raijuta had not stolen the leadership of the clan from him," He responded. "What is stolen can always find its way back to the true owner," Makino said. "You know that better than anyone," she added. Before Kurama could reply to Makino's cryptic words the white fox headed back inside. The sound of Hiei calling his name returned Kurama's attention to his fiancé.

Hiei beckoned to Kurama with a gesture. The yoko smiled and left the balcony. He headed downstairs to the grassy area where Hiei and Mukuro were training. Kurama and Hiei both thought it too risky for him to use his plant wielding abilities while he was away from his forest home. Anyone who saw him use the plant life would suspect his true nature immediately and Kurama wished to avoid that attention. It would only bring attention they did not want if it were widely known that Kurama was indeed a yoko.

Kurama entered the grassy side lawn below his and Hiei's adjoined rooms. He bowed to Mukuro. "Hiei has told me that you accepted his token and will become his mate," she said. "Yes, m'lady," Kurama answered. "He has surprised me and honored me with his choice," he informed her. Mukuro smiled. Kurama padded over to Hiei and took his hands gently in his own. "In fact m'lady I vow to you both that I will honor the promise that I made to become Hiei's mate. Only death and Hiei himself can release me from this pact," Kurama said softly. "You have shown your loyalty to my heir in times past so I have no objections to your union. I know the two of you will make each other happy," Mukuro said. Kurama smiled at her. "Thank you m'lady," he murmured softly.

Mukuro left the two alone. Kurama saw the curious look in his fiancé's eyes. "It's customary among my people to make a vow of fidelity when one has accepted an offer of marriage," Kurama explained. "Is that what you did just now?" Hiei asked. Kurama nodded. "Then I make the same vow to you Fox that you have made to me," Hiei said. Kurama smiled at him. "Then all that is left is to seal it with a kiss," he said. Amusement sparkled in Hiei's eyes as he leaned forward and gently captured Kurama's lips with his own. With their pact made and their promise sealed, Kurama and Hiei pulled apart and began their sparring match.

The sparring match was more like play than actual sparring. The couple spent more time stealing kisses and wrestling with each other than exchanging practice blows. Their fun came to an end however, when Hiei had to attend to his duties as Mukuro's heir. With one last loving kiss, they departed from one another; Hiei to clean up and attend to his duties and Kurama to clean up and visit his friend Miyuki.

Kurama smiled to himself as he leisurely made his way through the marketplace. Hiei was holding audiences with Mukuro and would probably not be done until near sunset. Makino was probably out hunting or something, and he was in no mood for studying the information in the book Tomoyo had given him at the moment. In other words he was in no hurry.

Kurama spent quite a while at Miyuki's home. It had been quite a while since he had seen her and so they spent quite a while catching up on what the other was doing. Although Kurama had greatly desired to tell his friend that he and Hiei were engaged he could not tell her. Hiei and Kurama had kept their relationship secret from all in the kingdom except Mukuro. Neither wanted complications to arise from anyone else knowing. It wouldn't be long before that secret was out though. Still, both felt that that their relationship was strong and with their love growing stronger by the day, they could deal with any complications that might arise once they wed. But soon the time came for him to leave and Kurama began his trek through the marketplace once more.

Kurama decided to sit by the water fountain in the city's square for a while before continuing to the palace. He glanced over the vender's stalls as he made his way to the fountain but nothing caught his eye. A familiar scent tickled his senses as he neared his destination. There were two women sitting upon the stone benches set into the brim of the massive fountain. Kurama didn't recognize either of them, but the familiar scent grew stronger as he neared them. With a start, he realized that the scent was that of his sister.

Kurama studied the women intently as he approached. One appeared to be of middle age with long dark hair tinged with a little grey. The other was a young woman probably not even out of her teen years. Her dark hair framed her lovely face which was so full of sorrow that Kurama couldn't help but wonder what could be the matter. The girl looked up at him. It was then he spotted the necklace around her neck. He was taken aback, the girl was wearing the necklace he had given Sata when he left his village.

The girl spotted him. With hope in her eyes she stood and approached him. "Excuse me Sir, but I'm looking for my brother," she said softly. "Oh, have you lost him in the crowd?" Kurama asked. "No sir, he left home and I've managed to trace him here," the girl replied. "What does he look like?" Kurama asked. The girl sighed. "That's just it, I'm not sure. I believe he's disguised himself," she said. "His name is Kurama,"

"Tell me, why do you seek out your brother if he has left home?" Kurama asked. "Has he gone missing?" The girl shook her head. "Our parents were devastated when he left home. I wanted to find him to give him a message, and perhaps convince him to come home," she said. Kurama raised his eyebrows. "It is getting late in the day, have you a place to stay?" he asked. "No, neither of us knows anyone here," she replied. Kurama smiled. "Then let me offer you my home to you and your companion," he said. The girl's eyes widened. "Surely, we cannot put you out of your home," the girl protested.

"You are putting me at no inconvenience miss, I assure you," Kurama said. "I have quarters elsewhere," He smiled charmingly and bowed. "Permit me to introduce myself, I am Shuichi the court dancer of Lady Mukuro and Lord Hiei, the rulers of this realm," he said. Sata smiled. "It is a pleasure to meet you Shuichi, I am Sata and this is my teacher Tomoyo," she said indicating the older woman. Kurama's heart skipped a beat. Tomoyo and Sata had actually found him after all these years. He only wondered why the had come looking for him.

"Having fun?" a soft voice inquired from behind Kurama, breaking his thoughts. Kurama turned to find Hiei standing behind him. Kurama smiled radiantly at his fiancé and bowed. "I didn't expect to see you until dinnertime m'lord," Kurama said. "I had to get some air," Hiei replied. "I had to see where my fox had run off to," he said telepathically to Kurama. The redhead held back the wide grin that would have adorned his handsome face. "Is he the Lord Hiei you spoke of?" Sata asked. "Yes miss, he is," Kurama answered. "Do you know them?" Hiei asked Kurama telepathically. "Yes, this young lady is my sister, her companion is Tomoyo-sensei," Kurama replied. "M'lord, I was just inviting this young lady and her companion to my home, would you like to join us?" Kurama asked aloud. The handsome redhead pleaded with his eyes for his fiancé to join them.

"I'll send word to Mukuro that we're staying at your place tonight," Hiei replied. Kurama resisted the urge to throw his arms about his fiancé and kiss him senseless. "We'll meet you there then," he said instead. He then turned to Tomoyo and Sata. "If you ladies would follow me," he said to them.

Hiei turned and vanished into the crowd as Kurama led Tomoyo and Sata out of the city. As they walked Kurama noticed that Tomoyo was studying him intently. She had yet to speak and did not until they had left the city "Why have you so generously invited two strangers into your home?" Tomoyo asked. "I believe in helping those who seem in need of it," Kurama answered. "If others had not done so for me, I would not have survived long enough to offer my home to you," he added. "It sounds as if you have an interesting tale to tell," Tomoyo said. "I for one would like to hear it," Kurama smiled at her. "Then I will tell it to you m'lady, just as soon as we've had some dinner," he responded.

The moment they reached the grounds of Kurama's forest home, the two female yoko in disguise looked around in awe. They recognized the building immediately as a temple of Inari. "You live _here_?" Sata asked in surprise. "Yes," he replied. "Wait until you see the lake and the gardens," Both ladies were taken by surprise at the view that awaited them when they did come upon Kurama's garden. It was apparent that it was created and maintained with great care. Sata gently touched a beautiful red rose. It reacted to her instantly, gently caressing her fingertips. Her eyes widened in shock and Kurama held back his laughter at her expression.

"I'll show you to your rooms so you can get settled in and then I'll give you a full tour," Kurama said, leading the women inside. He stopped at two doors at the end of the hallway and opened them revealing tastefully furnished bedrooms. As he left the ladies to get settled in he felt Hiei's aura as his fiancé approached. A soft smile graced Kurama's face as he headed to the kitchen to greet him.

Only seconds after Kurama had reached the kitchen, Hiei entered carrying two large picnic baskets that were packed with delicious smelling food. Kurama suspected Mukuro had sent Hiei with the food, which was a good thing since Kurama had not stocked his pantry in a while. It had been hardly necessary these days.

Kurama took the baskets from Hiei with a brilliant smile. "I could kiss you for bringing this," Kurama said as he set the baskets onto the kitchen counter. Hiei slipped his arms around the redhead's waist. "What's stopping you?" the fire apparition asked huskily. Kurama shivered at the tone in his fiancé's voice. "Only the fact that we have guests, and I doubt things would end at one simple kiss," Kurama said softly. "We will go no farther than you wish Fox, you know that," Hiei murmured in Kurama's ear. He then kissed the fox's cheek and began setting the table, leaving Kurama to unpack the food.

Sata and Tomoyo entered the kitchen soon afterward. "Why don't I show you around before we eat?" he suggested. "That's a wonderful idea, I would like to see more of this place," Tomoyo said. Kurama nodded and then began the tour. The temple wasn't very big. There were three bedrooms, two of which Sata and Tomoyo now occupied. The largest was Kurama's, which he showed them first. Next he showed them where the bathrooms and bath houses were, the common room, and lastly the sanctuary of the temple.

The sanctuary wasn't very big at all. In fact, it was just large enough for the three of them to move about comfortably. At the other end of the small room was a small shrine to Inari that was original to the temple. "Do you come in here often Shuichi?" Tomoyo asked. "Yes, when I am here. I like this room, it's very peaceful," Kurama answered truthfully. "It's very well tended," Sata commented. Kurama smiled. "Thank you," he said softly. "Shall we have our dinner now? I'm sure Lord Hiei has gotten quite impatient waiting for us by now," Kurama inquired. "Then lets go. We don't want to keep him waiting," Tomoyo said.

They returned to the kitchen to find all the food unpacked and the table set, ready and waiting for them. Hiei was not in the room however. Kurama spotted his fiancé in the common room sitting on a plush rug in front of the hearth. A fire was blazing merrily in the fireplace. The raven haired fire apparition stood and calmly joined them without a word. Kurama pulled out the chairs for the ladies and waited until all his guests had seated themselves before sitting down at the table himself. He said a silent prayer of thanks for his food and began eating.

"M'lord you know the people here well don't you?" Sata asked. "Some of them," Hiei answered. "Shuichi tells me you are searching for your brother," he said. "Yes sir, I am. I hope to bring him home," Sata replied. "Why did he leave home?" Hiei asked casually. "He was forced out." Sata answered. "He was accused of a crime that he did not commit and left home to avoid facing something that he would be unable to bear," she informed him. "Why try to bring him home now? Surely he'd be just as reluctant to face whatever it was he tried to avoid when he left," Hiei inquired. "Things have changed," Sata said softly.

Kurama ate in silence. He was debating with himself whether or not to tell Sata he was the one she was searching for. He wanted to, badly. Still, he did not want Raijuta or Leiko finding him through her. Kurama knew that while Raijuta was in power he could not go home. A soft squeeze of his hand brought Kurama's attention away from his inward struggle. "Tell her Fox," Hiei urged telepathically. "Even if you don't want to go back, tell her anyway so she will not have to spend her life searching in vain for a brother that does not wish to be found," "I want to Hiei, but I fear what may happen once I do," Kurama responded.

Dinner progressed in silence. Hiei could sense his fiancé's sorrow and longing. He wanted greatly to put the fox in a better mood. Kurama's reunion with his sister and beloved teacher should be a happy occasion, not the mixture of turmoil and sorrow emanating from him that Hiei could feel. When they had finished their meal Hiei decided that he would try to do something to make Kurama feel better.

"Shuichi, why don't you show your guests why you became my court dancer," Hiei suggested, knowing that dancing was something that Kurama greatly enjoyed. He hoped that performing would lift his beloved fiancé's spirits. Sata looked saddened. "What's wrong miss?" Kurama asked softly. "It's nothing," Sata replied. "Kurama used to dance as well," Tomoyo said. A soft smile briefly touched the older woman's lips. "He tried several times to coax me into dancing with him, but I never did," she said. Sata sighed softly. "Whenever he danced at celebrations, he always danced with me and mother before anyone else, Leiko used to get so mad at him, he'd always dance with her last," Sata said.

"Go ahead Shuichi, show them how well you can dance," Hiei urged. "Yes, m'lord," Kurama responded. "Before I do I would like to ask you something Miss Sata," He said to the young woman. "What is it?" Sata asked. "You said things had changed. How so?" Kurama inquired. "The man responsible for my brother leaving our home is no longer around. He lost his hold over my brother as well as his seat of power," Sata replied. Kurama's heart sped up. Raijuta was no longer the leader of their clan? "Who holds his position now?" Kurama wanted to ask, but he feared that would give himself away. "Tell me one more thing before I begin? Is the one who is now in his seat of power, is he just, is he kind?" Kurama asked. Sata smiled. "Yes," she answered. Kurama's heart soared. There was a chance he could be with his family again. He decided then and there to reveal his identity to his sister and his teacher.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to change into something a little more suited to performing," Kurama said softly as he stood. "Please, follow me to the common room where there's more room and I'll be along shortly," he assured them. With a soft smile he ushered his guests to the common room leaving the kitchen to be cleaned later. He then retreated to his quarters to change into something he would be comfortable in, in either form.

He smiled as he opened his wardrobe and retrieved a white tunic and pants. Hiei had Mukuro's tailors construct the outfit as a gift for his last birthday. It was trimmed with a silver border and of a simple design. Kurama quickly stripped and slipped the clothing on. The tailor had been clever with the design. The pants merely slipped on and the waistband was made of a material that would stretch. Kurama had tested them out, switching between forms in the outfit several times and it worked beautifully.

He tied the tunic loosely and headed into the common room. With excitement he went to one of the bookshelves and took down a small metallic box. It was a device that recorded and played music. Something highly popular among the rich and the courtesans. With barely contained glee he took it with him to where his guests awaited them.

Kurama was glad to see that Hiei had lit the lamps in the room as well. In all his excitement he had forgotten about them. He sent a mental thanks to his fiancé and set the little black box upon one of the seats not currently occupied by one of his guests. Kurama pressed a small button on the box and moved into position. Joyous music filled the air as the machine came to life. Kurama moved with the music letting his own joy flow through him.

Sata and Tomoyo stared in amazement at Kurama's graceful dancing. Hiei couldn't take his eyes off the fox. Watching Kurama dance was one thing he would never tire of. He smiled as Kurama's eyes met his. Kurama smiled back at him, giving him one of his brilliant smiles that Hiei loved so much. A mischievous twinkle in his eye told the fire apparition that the fox was planning something. Hiei could hardly wait to see what it was.

Sata gasped as Kurama leapt into the air, turning his body in a complicated move. Her gasp was suddenly joined by Tomoyo's as Kurama flipped into the air, abandoning his redhiared form as he came out of the flip to land gracefully on his feet before them as the music ended. Hiei smirked as the females started at Kurama in stunned silence. Kurama smiled happily and held his arms out to them. "You needn't search for me any longer, for you have found me," he said softly.


	3. Chapter 2

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Sata got over her astonishment first and ran to her brother embracing him with all the warmth she could. Kurama wrapped his arms about her tightly, happy to receive her hug. "Inari, how I've missed you," he murmured as he planted a kiss atop her head. "We've all missed you Kurama," Sata said. "The village hasn't been the same since you left," she added as they released each other from their warm embrace.

Kurama then turned to Tomoyo and bowed gracefully. "It pleases me to no end to see you again Tomoyo-dono," he said. "Since when did I become Tomoyo-_dono_ to you?" the elder yoko asked as she and Sata both dropped their guises. "I had hoped that even after all this time I was still Tomoyo-_sensei_," she said. Kurama smiled brilliantly at her. "Of course, sensei, forgive my error," he replied. Tomoyo chuckled and warmly hugged him as well. "It will be wonderful having you back under my tutorage again," she said. "In all this time I've only found one among the young ones that would make a decent student," Kurama raised a delicate silver eyebrow. "Oh?" he asked. "Yes, Sata here was the only one of her yearmates I'd actually consider teaching. I guess it runs in the family doesn't it?" she stated proudly. Kurama proudly smiled at his sister. "Yes, I suppose it does," he agreed.

Kurama felt Hiei's arms slip around his waist. "It looks like you've gotten your wish Fox," he said softly. "Yes, now you can meet my family," Kurama replied as he turned in Hiei's embrace to face his fiancé. Hiei could hardly believe what he was hearing. The fox wasn't going to leave him. Hiei was not honestly expecting this, after all he had been torn from his mother as a baby and tossed off the frigid, frozen island her people lived on. He'd been rescued and raised by bandits who then abandoned him as well. Mukuro had taken him in after then, and she had been the closest thing to a mother he'd ever known. Still, he secretly feared that she too would wash her hands of him should he prove to be an unworthy heir. Lastly, there was Kurama, his first truly close friend and his first love. Hiei had come to believe that perhaps it was too good to be true and that the fox would leave him eventually. Now, it seemed that was not going to happen.

That realization made Hiei happier than ever. Forgetting that the two vixens were present he leaned up and captured Kurama's petal soft lips in a warm and loving kiss.

Kurama was stunned when Hiei had kissed him, in front of his sister and teacher no less. Nevertheless he got over his shock quickly and returned the kiss with a gentle one of his own. They shared another kiss before parting for air, one filled with the joy in both their hearts and hope for what the future would bring.

"Well, I see you've found someone better than Leiko to give your attention," Tomoyo commented. Kurama blushed. Hiei's cheeks reddened as well, having forgotten that the two were there. Kurama smiled and entwined his fingers with Hiei's. "Yes, in fact I am planning on becoming his mate. I have even made my vow of fidelity to him," Kurama answered. Sata's eyes grew wide with surprise and for a moment, Hiei was afraid she would disapprove. The vixen proved him wrong a heartbeat later when she beamed happily before wrapping her arms around her brother and future brother in law. "That's wonderful !" she exclaimed. Kurama laughed softly. "I take it you approve?" he said teasingly.

Sata giggled as she released them from her embrace. "Of course I do. It's obvious that Hiei-san cares a great deal for you, and you for him," she replied. Tomoyo smiled softly and nodded in agreement. "She's right Kurama-chan. The bond between the two of you is strong. Even if anyone did disapprove I doubt it would keep you from becoming his mate," Tomoyo commented. "Anyone who would disprove would be a fool to do so anyway, it's obvious that the two of you truly love each other," she added. Kurama smiled. "Thank you sensei," he said softly.

The four then seated themselves on the soft couches and made themselves comfortable. Kurama didn't hesitate to pull Hiei into his lap and hold him close. Hiei didn't protest. Truth be told he quite enjoyed being in the fox's arms. To him there was no more comfortable seat in the world. "You said Raijuta is no longer in power?" Kurama asked. Tomoyo nodded. "The village council was livid when they found out he'd banished you without a formal hearing. They banished him in punishment and questioned Leiko," she said. "She confessed that she had lied to her father in order to get you to marry her. They stripped her of her status as an adult," Kurama's eyes widened.

"So who leads our clan now?" Kurama asked. "Father," Sata answered. Kurama stared at his little sister in disbelief. "Our father leads the clan?" he asked in shock. "Yes, and he's a good one at that," Tomoyo said. "So it seems the brute and his brat finally got what he deserved," Makino said as she entered the room. "Raijuta should have never been leader of the clan," she added. " Now that he's gone, I believe that it's time you returned home dearheart. Your parents have worried over you long enough," she added Kurama looked to his fiancé. "Come with me," he pleaded.

Hiei closed his eyes looking deep in thought. In reality he was telepathically communicating with Mukuro. "Shuichi wants me to go with him to meet his family," he informed her. "When?" Mukuro inquired. "In the morning, he's received word from his family and wishes to go to them right away," Hiei answered. "there isn't anything around here I need you to do. I can handle the troops myself for a while. Go with him, but don't be too long," Mukuro responded. Hiei send a wordless thanks to Mukuro and opened his eyes.

"Alright Fox, I'll go with you," Hiei said at last. Kurama kissed him in thanks. "We'd better start packing if we're going to leave in the morning," He said. "It's a good thing you keep a supply of clothes here or you'd have to go all the way back to the palace," Kurama replied. "I still have to go back to get a few things. Is there anything you want me to bring back?" Hiei asked. Kurama was going to shake his head "No" but remembered that the book Tomoyo had given him was still in his room at the palace. "There's a book I'd like to take with me," Kurama informed him. "I know which one you mean, I'll go with him to make sure he gets the right one," Makino volunteered. "Thank you Makino," Kurama said. Hiei gave his fiancé a quick peck on the lips and was out the door in a blur of black, followed by Makino.

"Well, you have certainly met interesting people during your exile Kurama-chan," Tomoyo said. Kurama nodded. "I'll tell you my story now if you still wish to hear it," He said. Tomoyo gave him a silent nod and Sata sat down next to him on the couch, her eyes watchful and curious. Kurama relaxed and told them his tale of what had happened to him since he'd left home. They listened attentively to Kurama's story, none of them noticing that Makino and Hiei had returned until the fox had completed his tale.

Sata looked at Makino in awe. She had been too surprised at first to ask questions when the white fox had entered the room earlier. Most of the questions she might have asked if she had not been so shocked were answered by her brother's story. Still, she wondered why Makino had remained with her brother this long. Was she still looking after him even after all this time?

The white fox padded up to her as if sensing her curiosity. "You are very curious about me aren't you sweet child?" Makino asked. "Yes, I am," Sata confessed, remembering from her brother's story that the white fox could read minds. "All your questions will be answered in due time child , but the hour is late and you have a long journey ahead of you. You should get some sleep," Makino responded.

Everyone decided it wise to heed Makino's advice. Kurama led Tomoyo and Sata to their rooms and after ensuring that they needed nothing further bid them good night and climbed into his own bed with Hiei. "Thank you for coming with me," Kurama said softly as they snuggled up together under the bedcovers. "There's no need to thank me Fox," Hiei replied. Kurama smiled. "I know," Kurama said as he closed the minute distance between their lips and kissed his fiancé long and hard. "…but I _wanted_ to," he said as he broke the kiss and pulled Hiei close. Hiei smiled softly and made himself comfortable in his fiancés arms. "In that case you're more than welcome," Hiei responded as he rested his head upon Kurama's broad chest and closed his eyes.

Hiei was glad his fox was happy. He just hoped the rest of Kurama's family would like him as much as Sata seemed to. The young vixen seemed to have taken to him right away. He liked her as well. She reminded him a bit of his own sister. As Hiei drifted off to sleep he wondered what the rest of Kurama's family was like and prayed to whoever was listening that they would accept him just as Sata and Tomoyo had.

* * *

AN: a big thank you to all who read and reviewed. Your reviews brighten my day! 


	4. Chapter 3

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

Over the next few days Kurama, Hiei, Tomoyo, Sata and Makino traveled through the dense Makai forest, heading for the deepest part where the yoko lived. Makino would lead them to a temple where they could bathe and rest each night. Each temple was fully stocked with food as well, which was good because they did not have to take with them large amounts of food that would have weighed them down. They only needed to carry enough to eat for the midday meal and perhaps a bit extra for another meal if they could not reach the next shelter before it was too dark to travel.

Kurama was glad when they finally reached his childhood home. It had been a long journey and he was eager to rest from it. He was also eager to see his friends and parents again. After being away from them for so long he could hardly wait to be reunited with them. Kurama was also eager to introduce his fiancé to his parents. He prayed to Inari the whole way that they would accept Hiei and come to love him. Kurama intended to be Hiei's mate whether or not his parents approved. It would just be better for everyone if they had his parent's blessing.

It was night when the reached the village Kurama had grown up in. It was a cool evening so there was no one outdoors to spot them. It wouldn't have mattered anyway. One would have only seen Tomoyo and Sakura walking with two cloaked figures.

They made their way quickly to Yutaro and Ruia's home. The door opened as they came up the walkway to the house. Yutaro stepped outside and closed the door behind him. He greeted his daughter with a hug and kiss on the cheek. His golden eyes were wary as he watched the two cloaked figures come up the walkway as well with Tomoyo behind them. Sata smiled and kissed her father's cheek. "Don't worry about them Father, they mean us no harm. Let's go inside. I have a surprise for you," she assured him.

Casting a wary glance over his shoulder Yutaro led the way into the house. Ruia entered the living room from the kitchen. She caught sight of Sata and hugged her daughter, relief emanating from her in waves. Ruia looked up with confusion when she saw the two cloaked figures in the room, their faces obscured by their hoods that were drawn over their heads.

Sata smiled encouragingly at the cloaked figures. A pale hand emerged from beneath the cloak and pulled back the hood. Ruia and Yutaro stared in shock as they looked upon their son for the first time in many years. "Is that really you my son?" Ruia asked softly as though she were afraid that her words would make him vanish. Kurama smiled and approached her with open arms. "Yes mother, It's really me. I'm home," He said. Ruia hugged her son as tears of joy ran down her cheeks.

Tears of joy slid down Kurama's cheeks as well. He was never in his life so happy to be home. He kissed his mother's cheeks and hugged her tightly. He turned his attention to his father next, catching the older male off guard by swiftly wrapping his arms about him in warm embrace. Yutaro laughed with joy hugging his son back just as enthusiastically. Kurama was hugged again by his mother and kissed on the cheeks repeatedly. Kurama laughed merrily.

When they had calmed some Kurama then turned to Hiei and the fire apparition drew back his hood as well. Kurama wasn't sure how to introduce him really. He was unsure of springing the news on his parents that he was engaged to the raven haired swordsman so suddenly, but he did want to tell them right away. Hiei knew this. They had discussed the matter through telepathy many nights on their way to the village. Finally they decided it best that Kurama just tell his story just as he had done for Sata and Tomoyo. It would explain everything including their relationship and engagement. They both agreed it was the easiest and perhaps the best way of delivering the news.

Hiei stepped forward and bowed. "My name is Hiei," He said softly, his deep voice easily penetrating the still room. "It is a pleasure to meet you Yutaro-dono, Ruia-dono," He continued, hoping he'd used the correct addresses. Ruia smiled. "It is good to meet you as well. You must be very close to my son to venture this deep into the forests," she said. Hiei smiled. "Yes ma'am I am," he replied. "I'm glad to see that my son has at least found one good friend during his exile," she said.

Kurama took his mother's hand gently. "Let's sit down. I'll tell you what became of me since we last set eyes upon one another," he said. The six of them settled on the couches where the warmth of the fire reached them wonderfully. Kurama retold his tale for his parents who listened intently until the end. Kurama had held back some information as he had when he'd told it to Sata and Tomoyo, like the fact that he had been a thief and that he and Hiei had been intimate, though it was only the one time. (Neither had wanted to repeat the mistake of the first time and had decided not to try that again until their wedding night or until both were really ready for it, whichever came first.)

When Kurama was done recounting what had happened to him during his exile, Yutaro realized the late hour and wisely decided that any questions would have to wait until morning. He suggested to Ruia that she and Sata show Tomoyo to the guest room. Kurama left as well to see if there was anything he could do to help before going to bed himself, leaving Yutaro alone with Hiei.

"Kurama told me that it was a custom in your clan to ask the father's blessing before asking one to be your mate," Hiei stated. Yutaro nodded letting the fire apparition know that he was correct. "I'm sorry I was unable to do Kurama that honor, but I do ask now for your blessing in asking your son's hand in marriage," Hiei said. I can see that my son loves you very much and that you love him in return. Kurama has already accepted your proposal and has given you his vow of fidelity. It would be foolish of me to refuse," Yutaro responded. "You have my blessing Hiei. I look forward to getting to know you as time passes," he said. Hiei gave a slight nod. "And I you," he replied as he stood and bowed. He left the room then in search of his fiancé. He didn't have to search long. A pair of strong arms were soon around his waist and a pair of petal soft lips were pressed against his cheek.

"You were eavesdropping weren't you?" Hiei asked. "I overheard your conversation with my father, Yes," Kurama admitted. "I came to get you after making sure Tomoyo-sensei was settled in and I overheard the two of you speaking," he said. "Come, let's go to bed. It's late and we've had a long journey," Kurama suggested as he released Hiei from his loving embrace.

They went into Kurama's bedroom. Hiei noticed that his fiancé looked rather thoughtful. "Something troubling you fox?" he asked. Kurama shook his head. "Not really," He replied. "There is a matter I wish to discuss with you," he added as he sat down on the bed and motioned for Hiei to do the same. "Tomoyo – sensei made it quite clear to me that if I wish to resume my training with her, I may at any time," Kurama informed his fiancé. "However, I had only begun my training when I left and it may take a few years for me to finish and actually become a healer," he continued. "Kurama, you've told me before that you would have liked to have finished your training and become a healer," Hiei said. "It is still what you desire right?" he asked. Kurama nodded. "Then finish your training," Hiei responded.

Kurama smiled softly at his fiancé. "You do realize that it would mean I would be away from you for long months at a time," Kurama said. Hiei nodded. "I know," he said softly. "It would be no different than when Mukuro sends me off on long missions for her," he reasoned. "I'll come home for the winter of course, and our anniversary," Kurama said. Hiei gave him a confused look. "Isn't this your home Fox?" Hiei asked. Kurama's soft smile became even more stunning. "My _home_ is with you, my love," he said softly before kissing his fiancé lovingly.

"I'll wait until the fall. I want to spend as much time with you as possible before I resume my training," Kurama said once they had broken the kiss. "That's fine by me," Hiei said, then stood and began to undress for bed. Kurama blushed and averted his eyes. Hiei's deep chuckle brought Kurama's attention back to him. "Fox, you can look if you want. It doesn't bother me," Hiei said.

Kurama wasn't surprised at that. Hiei was very bold. It was one of the things he loved most about the fire apparition. He knew that if he watched Hiei undress he would be tempted to seduce his fiancé into another intimate encounter. He wasn't sure if he was ready to take that next step, knowing that it could lead to another mistake like the one that nearly ended their relationship before it even began. It could also strengthen their bond, and they could slowly take the time to get to know each other's bodies before they became truly intimate on their wedding night. Kurama wasn't sure what he wanted to do. Did he want to try making love with Hiei again? Was he ready to take that next step?

Hiei's gentle touch broke Kurama from his revere. Kurama's eyes met his fiancé's concerned ruby orbs. "You know that could lead to something further right?" Kurama asked, referring to Hiei's earlier statement. The fire apparition gave a slight nod. "I only said you could look if you _wanted_ to. There's no need to do so if you're not ready for that," Hiei replied. Kurama closed the distance between them and caressed Hiei's cheek lovingly. "If you are ready for what may follow, then so am I, but I think it best if we take things slowly," Kurama said softly. Hiei nodded in agreement.

Kurama withdrew his hand and Hiei stepped away from him and continued undressing as he walked toward the bed. The fire apparition dawned nightclothes and climbed into bed. Kurama gave in to the temptation and watched his fiancé change. He had taken in as much detail of his fiancé's finely crafted body as he could during that brief moment. He definitely liked what he saw. Hiei had a body like a god, sculpted from years of training and discipline. With a little smile, Kurama vowed to himself that he would worship that body in as many ways as he could think of in the future. For now, he was content in just having him in bed beside him.

Kurama undressed and changed into nightclothes quickly and climbed into bed with his beloved fire apparition. The yoko put his arms around his fiancé who simply leaned into his embrace. Kurama kissed Hiei's lips in a warm good night kiss, and after receiving one in return, closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the days to come.

The next morning after a wonderful breakfast prepared by Sata and Ruia. Kurama and Hiei went outside to spend some time alone in the garden. Hiei leaned against Kurama as they sat upon one of the stone benches. He closed his eyes listening to the sound of the river rushing past. "I believe my family likes you itoshi," Kurama said softly. "They seem to approve of me," Hiei agreed. "I was thinking of talking to the head priestess at the temple today about marrying us. That quaint little temple near that breathtaking waterfall would be a perfect spot for the ceremony," Kurama suggested. "That one we used as a halfway mark between here and the palace, with that waterfall in the garden?" Hiei asked. "Yes, that's the one," Kurama replied. "That way Mukuro and my family can both attend and we won't have to plan two ceremonies," "Fine with me Fox," Hiei agreed. "How do propose we tell Mukuro your true nature?" he asked. We don't have to unless you want to tell her," Kurama replied. "I can cast an illusion so that she doesn't see my true form,"

Hiei thought about it for a moment. "Mukuro would keep your secret, It would be difficult to tell her though without being wary of eavesdroppers," Hiei said. "You could send Makino to lead her to one of the temples when we make our way home. I doubt anyone would be able to read _her_ mind," Kurama suggested. "or you could send her to Mukuro to tell her your story just as you've told it to the others," Hiei proposed. Kurama nodded. "Yes, she would not have to leave the safety of her palace then," he agreed. "We just have to wait until Makino shows herself," he said.

"…and what if I decided I did not want to show myself until your wedding day?" Makino teased as she strode into the garden. Kurama smiled. "We would have to figure out a way around that wouldn't we?" He responded teasingly. "I'll go deliver your message dearheart," she assured him. "The priestess from the temple should be here soon,'" she informed them. Kurama smiled at her. "Thank you," he said. "You're welcome dear," Maknino said, then dashed off.

Kurama stood and stretched. "Let's go see if mother needs any help," he suggested. "It looked as though she was planning something when we came out here," he said. Hiei stood, giving his consent without words. Silently he followed Kurama inside. As soon as they entered the kitchen it was clear what Ruia was up to. She was busily preparing what looked like a very large meal. "Would you like some help mother?" Kurama offered. Ruia looked up from the vegetables she was cutting and smiled. "Thank you dear," she said. "You can season the meat for me," "What can I do?" Hiei asked. "You can finish these for me. I need to get started on the bread," she answered. "Where's Sata?" Kurama asked. "I sent her to get Sachi and the twins," she answered. "I know you and they were close. The girls missed you a great deal while you were gone," Kurama smiled softly. "It will be good to see them again. Is Sakuya still a spitfire?" he commented. Ruia chuckled. "Yes, she's as fiery as ever," she answered.

There was a knock on the door just as they were finishing up in the kitchen. "Would you get that Darkfire?" Kurama requested. Hiei set down the knife he was using to chop vegetables and went into the living room. He opened the front door. On the other side was a breathtakingly beautiful yoko vixen with long dark hair. She stared at Hiei in surprise. "Who are you?" Hiei inquired. "_I'm_ the betrothed of the son of this family, Who are _you_?" she demanded. "Who is it Darkfire?" Kurama asked from the other room. "Your betrothed," Hiei replied. "What?" Kurama asked as he entered the room, drying his hands on a small towel. The vixen's eyes widened and lit up. "Sweetie!" she exclaimed happily as she barreled toward Kurama, knocking Hiei aside. The icy expression on Kurama's face however stopped her dead in her tracks. "What's wrong Sweetie? Aren't you happy to see me?" she asked.


	5. Chapter 4

AN: A big thank you to all who reviewed. I enjoyed reading them. Things get a little heated in this chapter folks, just to spice things up a bit. Just a little lime flavor in this one.

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

"Why would I be happy to see you Leiko?" Kurama asked as he advanced on her You're the reason I was banished in the first place," Kurama replied. Hiei glared at the vixen. "So that's the bitch that got Kurama in so much trouble," he thought angrily as he watched Kurama stalk her like prey. The tall silver yoko's golden eyes were as hard and cold as the metal their color was said to resemble. Hiei knew Kurama was very angry. He'd only seen his beloved eyes devoid of warmth like that twice before, once when he had greatly angered the yoko in a moment of hurt and when the yoko had viciously killed Karasu. Hiei just hoped he wouldn't have to save the foolish vixen from Kurama's wrath. If the fox killed her he'd be banished for good this time. 

"If you had only married me like you were supposed to you would have never been banished," Leiko responded. Kurama's eyes narrowed. "I didn't marry you Leiko because I didn't love you. I never did," Kurama said coolly. His eyes flicked to Hiei's reading the malice in his fiancé's ruby orbs. Kurama nearly smirked. "So, Hiei doesn't like her either," he thought with amusement. "Yet, he's worried I'll loose my head and do something stupid. I can feel it," he mused. His gaze softened as he held eye contact with Hiei for a brief moment. "Then again perhaps I should thank you, because you were too dense to take the hint that I didn't want you I have found someone I _do_ wish to marry," Kurama said extending his hand to Hiei who took it and let the yoko pull him close. Kurama kissed Hiei's cheek and nuzzled his neck affectionately, silently assuring him that he would not loose his temper an do something he would later regret. The yoko gave him a loving kiss, which he quickly returned. Leiko stared at them in shock. Hiei gave her a cold smirk. "You asked who I was. _I_ am the one who will soon be his mate," He said.

"You're kidding me right. You _can't_ marry that little…whatever he is. _We_ were _meant_ to be together," she cried. Hiei chuckled evilly at that. "You were right Fox, she _is_ dense," He said. He then stared directly into Leiko's eyes. "Dense as you are, I'm only going to say this once. Kurama is _mine_ not _yours._ In fact he _never_ was yours in the first place. If he had, he would have never given up being with his family or his dream of becoming a healer so that he wouldn't be _forced_ to marry you," He said to her. "Go, and leave him in peace," he concluded.

"The fire apparition is right Leiko," came the soft voice of the priestess as she entered the room. Hiei's eyes flicked to her and stayed, transfixed at the impossibly lovely priestess. She made Leiko look hideous in comparison with a grace and dignity he had only seen in Kurama and his family. "You will come with me child. It is time you took responsibility for the wrong you have caused," the priestess said.

Leiko's eyes grew wide and fearful. "You're not going to make me become a priestess are you?" she asked. "No child, you have not the heart to be one of us. You shall be an attendant of the temple, serving the priestesses and attending to the cleaning and upkeep of the temple. From the moment you enter the gates you will no longer be allowed off the temple grounds," the priestess replied. Leiko paled. "Please no," she whined pitifully. "You brought this upon yourself with your selfishness my dear," the priestess said. "You have caused Kurama and his family much pain because you did not wish to see the truth he was too gentle to speak aloud. It is time you made amends," she told her sternly.

Two more priestesses entered and gently took Leiko by the arm. As they led her out of the room the vixen whimpered and cried in protest. No one paid any heed to her cries.

Even as they left the house and walked the long path to the temple, everyone they passed along the way turned a deaf ear to her cries and pleas. She was taken to the temple where she was to remain for the rest of her days a servant of the priestesses.

"You must be the one Makino sent for," Hiei said. "Yes, Hiei-san, Makino-dono did send me. I am Nadeshiko, the head priestess of this clan's temple dedicated to Inari-sama," she replied. Kurama bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet you Nadeshiko-dono," he said. "We have met before Kurama-kun have we not?" Nadeshiko asked. "We have seen each other before, yes, but we were never formally introduced," Kurama replied. Nadeshiko smiled. "Well, since we have been formally introduced, shall we get started on planning the ceremony?" she asked. "Of course," Kurama replied. "Would you like something to drink?" he offered. Nadeshiko smiled. "No dear," she replied. Since his guest was not in need of anything Kurama sat down upon the sofa, facing the priestess. Hiei sat next to him and the planning for the wedding began.

Kurama gently massaged Hiei's back. The fire apparition was enjoying the treatment his fox was giving him. It was a reward of sorts for putting up with the large party that had occurred in their honor that night. Word of their upcoming marriage had spread like wildfire through the village and by evening a party in celebration had been thrown. Hiei had to not only endure the large gathering but also the seemingly endless questions and curious looks he got all evening. Despite it all, Hiei and Kurama had both enjoyed themselves greatly. That still didn't stop them from sneaking away to be alone the first chance they got.

"You know I could get used to this," Hiei murmured as Kurama moved upwards to massage his shoulders. "Don't get _too_ used to it Darkfire," Kurama purred as he planted teasing kisses along Hiei's neck. "It's my turn once I'm through," he said. "You need it after all that dancing you did tonight," Hiei responded. "That nice hot bath you drew for us felt _really_ good after that you know," Kurama replied. Hiei smiled. They hadn't been able to keep their eyes or their hands off each other during that bath. For the first time both of them were ready for a bit more than kisses and caresses. Hiei's smile widened as his mind wandered to what had occurred only a short while ago…

_Kurama's captured Hiei's lips with his as the fire apparition used his foot to pull the plug in the tub. They stepped out of the tub still connected at the lips. Though dripping wet they exchanged kisses almost desperately. Hiei dried them off with his spirit energy as Kurama backed toward the door, pulling him right along with him. Reluctantly Hiei pulled away and ran his hand through Kurama's silky silver hair. As though missing the feel of his fiancé's lips on his Kurama sought another kiss. Hiei placed a single finger across the yoko's petal soft lips to stop him. "Fox, wait," Hiei said. _

"_What's wrong?" Kurama asked. "If we keep this up you know what it may lead to," Hiei replied. "Do you want me to give you my body?" Kurama inquired as Hiei's hand continued to absentmindedly stroke his hair. "Are you ready for that?" Hiei questioned. "Is that what _you_ want?" he asked the yoko. "Right now what I _want_ is to give you pleasure," Kurama answered. "If that means you take me then so be it," he said. _

_Kurama was truthful. He wanted to please Hiei badly, but he was still a bit wary about Hiei actually taking him. The last time they had been that intimate it had not ended well. "I don't think we're ready for that yet Fox," Hiei said. "Though we could do something about our mutual _problem,_" he continued as he gently caressed Kurama's heated flesh with a wicked smile. Kurama soon shared that wicked smile as Hiei showed him mental images of exactly what he meant. The yoko had to admit sometimes having a telepath as your beloved did have its advantages. _

_Though they did not join their bodies as in the usual form of lovemaking, they did use their hands, lips, teeth, and tongues to drive one another wild with passion. They had grown a bit closer because of it. Their bond had strengthened as they leisurely explored one another's bodies and satisfied their desire._

Kurama nibbled at Hiei's ear, something he knew the fire apparition liked. "Don't go to sleep on me Fire Baby. It's your turn to do me," Kurama said. Hiei smirked and sat up as Kurama let him up. Hiei gave his fiancé a quick peck on the lips. "Lie on your back," he instructed. Kurama looked at him in confusion. "Why?" he asked. "You want me to _do_ you right?" Hiei replied huskily. Realizing his poor choice of words Kurama blushed. Hiei gently lowered the yoko onto his back and parted his legs.

Slowly Hiei caressed Kurama's muscular chest, knowing the fox was sensitive there. The yoko moaned softly and Hiei worshipped his powerful thighs with kisses and nips. Soon, Kurama was panting heavily, writhing and moaning under Hiei's touch. Before he began begging Hiei to stop teasing him and finish him off the fire apparition turned his attention to the one area the yoko desired him to the most.

Kurama's soft moans became louder as Hiei pleasured him. His cries of pleasure were effectively muffed however when Hiei's impressive manhood brushed his lips. Somewhere in the back of Kurama's pleasure fogged mind he was surprised he never realized Hiei had changed positions. The yoko hadn't even realized that he'd closed his eyes. Without further thought the fox took the treat he was offered into his mouth and sucked it gently, running his tongue over the sensitive head. Hiei moaned, the vibration adding to Kurama's pleasure. Hiei let the heated flesh he'd been sucking on slip from his lips. He nibbled on it very gently before running his tongue along the underside and dipping it into the slit at the tip. Kurama moaned around the succulent flesh he was sucking on sending waves of pleasure through Hiei's body like wildfire. The fire apparition took that as a challenge and did all he could to make his fiancé come first. In the end neither won, both reaching their climax at the same time.

Hiei shakily disentangled himself from Kurama and turned his body around so that he could lay in the warmth of Kurama's arms. As they lay there intertwined panting heavily, Kurama captured Hiei's lips in a long, lingering kiss. Their tongues caressed playfully in a mock battle for dominance. When they broke away Kurama yawned and pulled Hiei close. "That was wonderful Darkfire, but you still owe me a massage," he murmured softly. Hiei smiled in amusement and closed his eyes.


	6. Chapter 5

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

Kurama and Hiei were married on a beautiful spring day when the sakura trees were in bloom, just as the fox had wanted. All in attendance agreed that the blossoms were more beautiful that year than any other. The only thing more beautiful that the radiant cherry blossoms was the ceremony formally uniting Hiei and Kurama as mates. The ceremony had been simple and elegant and yet that made it all the more beautiful. The celebration afterward was as joyous as any festival Kurama had attended in his youth. There was no shortage of food, drink, or music and dancing.

Hiei enjoyed himself to the fullest , surprising himself. He was even more stunned when Sata had asked him to dance. A few more vixens had the courage to ask the same of Hiei, and he accepted, given the occasion. Kurama stole him away at some point, saving him from having to dance with all of them. As soon as the party was in full swing and both were sure that they would not be missed for quite some time, they snuck away from the party to begin their own private celebration.

Kurama sighed as he and Hiei were alone at last. The hour was late and it had been a long and wonderful day. Kurama pulled Hiei to him and claimed his lips for a sweet kiss. Hiei smirked at him. "That's got to be the hundredth time we've kissed today," he said. "That's the benefit of it being our wedding day," Kurama replied lightly. "No one can chide us for making out in front of everyone," he said. Hiei laughed. He couldn't dispute his new mate there.

Hiei reached up and pulled Kurama in for another kiss, this one was just as loving as the last, but more heated, tinged with desire. He was eager to taste his new mate, and worship that god like body of his with plenty of kisses and caresses. Kurama responded in kind. He could feel Hiei's desired through their new bond and it served to fuel his own. He too had been longing for the time when they could at last consummate their vows.

The kisses became more heated with each one exchanged. Hiei had sparked the flames of desire within his new mate and he was looking forward to seeing how hot that fire would burn.

Finally Kurama withdrew, his eyes glazed with love and lust for his mate. Hiei smirked and caressed Kurama's cheek sensually. "Let's go to bed Fox," he suggested huskily, then turned and headed for the bedroom. Kurama followed his mate silently, watching as Hiei undressed. The fire apparition smirked, knowing the yoko was watching.

Kurama watched transfixed as Hiei moved toward the bed. His eyes roamed unashamedly over his mate's well sculpted body. Hiei turned slowly for him, gradually raising his eyes to meet Kurama's. The yoko gave him an appreciative smile and circled him like a predator circles its prey. "Like what you see Fox?" Hiei asked teasingly. "I _love_ what I see," Kurama replied huskily. Hiei smiled. "Good," He said as he reached for the belt of Kurama's white tunic.

Kurama gracefully slipped away from him. "You gave me a nice little show, I believe it's time that I returned the favor," he murmured into Hiei's ear, then teasingly ran his tongue along the ridge of his mate's ear. Hiei shivered and walked over the bed. He made himself comfortable as he watched Kurama walk over to the dresser of their rented bedroom and press a button on one of his numerous music boxes, that he had brought along and set out before the ceremony especially for this occasion.

A slow melody began to play and Kurama moved with it, his tall lithe body moving flawlessly to the music in a sensual display. Slowly, Kurama began to untie his tunic. Hiei watched spellbound as his mate teasingly began to undress. The tunic seemed to slip from Kurama's body in an agonizingly slow fashion before revealing Kurama's muscular back and arms. The yoko turned to face his mate and Hiei's eyes were drawn to the well sculpted chest. He lifted his eyes and met Kurama's, finding a mischievous glint in the silver haired youko's golden eyes.

Kurama's dance became more seductive as he moved to the slow sensual music. The yoko came closer to the bed. Hiei reached out to touch him, draw him into his arms and onto the bed, but Kurama evaded his beloved's touch. He moved out of range of Hiei's hands and turned his back to him. Kurama slowly removed his pants, giving Hiei quite a view of his beautifully round rear as his silver tail came around to cover his front. Kurama turned slowly then and approached the bed, letting his tail gradually slip back to it's natural position, revealing himself in all his glory to his new mate as the music faded to an end.

Hiei couldn't take his eyes off Kurama. The yoko was breathtakingly beautiful. He found it hard to believe that such a stunning creature was now his. Kurama smiled wickedly as he joined Hiei on the bed. "I see you enjoyed my little show," he murmured as he gently caressed the hardening flesh between Hiei's legs. The fire apparition let out a low moan. "I don't remember you ever dancing like that," Hiei replied breathlessly. "You're the only one who has ever seen me do so and the only one who ever will," Kurama said as he rolled Hiei onto his back and began worshiping his mate's body with kisses and sensual caresses.

Hiei moaned as Kurama's touch set his body on fire with pleasure. He had never felt such sensations, not even on that night they had sex in a moment of total and complete abandon. This was completely different and somehow he knew that this was as it should be.

The fire apparition moaned out Kurama's name as the yoko took his time worshipping his body. Kurama delighted in the sounds, pleased that he was doing what Hiei liked. The silver haired fox nipped and suckled at his mate's broad chest. The fox had discovered Hiei was quite sensitive there since they'd began exploring one another's bodies and finding out what the other liked. Kurama ran his hand along Hiei's inner thigh, teasing the sensitive flesh there.

Suddenly he found himself on his back with Hiei looming over him. The fire apparition's eyes were ablaze with desire as he captured Kurama's lips in a searing kiss before mimicking Kurama's earlier actions. Kurama moaned and writhed beneath Hiei as his mate kissed, nipped licked and caressed his body lovingly. His eyes widened as Hiei caressed the base of his tail, one of the most sensitive parts of his body. Pleasure shot through him like wildfire and he bucked up into Hiei with a loud moan before trying to press himself deeper into his touch. Kurama knew he would not last much longer if Hiei kept that up.

"Hiei, please, take me," Kurama moaned. Hiei's eyes widened. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Yes," Kurama moaned. "I need you _now_," he panted. Hiei released Kurama's tail and the yoko whimpered at the loss of contact. Hiei kissed his lips soothingly then looked in the drawer on the bedside table for the bottle of oil he knew Kurama kept there. Carefully he prepared his mate and himself.

At last their bodies joined as one and they began their lovemaking with a slow steady rhythm. This time there was no worry about misunderstandings. They both knew this was what they wanted. For both it was different than the previous time they had joined their bodies. This time their hearts and souls were joined as well.

Hiei brushed Kurama's neck with his lips and nibbled gently at the skin, silently asking the yoko's permission to make his mark. Kurama bared his neck to him, wordlessly granting permission. Hiei pressed his fanged teeth deep into Kurama's skin, making his mark upon his mate. At the same time he felt a sting at his own neck as Kurama made his mark as well.

Their lovemaking became more frenzied as their spirit energy began to meld as well, deepening their bond. Hiei suddenly could feel what Kurama was feeling in addition to the sensations of his own body. Kurama could feel the same. Their bond had cemented with the marking and now one could feel exactly what the other was feeling if they so desired and every thought could be passed from one to the other as easily as speaking the words aloud.

As one they reached their climax, crying out each other's name to the heavens as they reached their release. Hiei collapsed upon his mate, panting heavily. "That was incredible," Kurama panted as he wrapped his arms around Hiei in a loving embrace. "Your old lovers won't be pleased at all to hear you've taken a mate once word gets out," he added. "Fox, I have no other lovers past or present. You are my first, my last, my _only_," Hiei responded as he closed his eyes. Kurama's eyes widened. "You certainly seemed to know what you were doing," he said. Hiei smirked. "It's amazing what you pick up from the minds of others," he responded, his third eye blinking open for a brief moment. Kurama smiled and closed his eyes as well. "Yes, it is," he agreed. Kurama snuggled into his mate and sighed with contentment as he drifted off to sleep. He felt as though he were the happiest yoko in all three worlds. He was reunited with his family and now had a mate who he loved with all his heart and who loved him with all of his heart as well.


	7. Chapter 6

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

Kurama sat at his desk yawning as he turned another page in the thick book he was studying from. He had been studying hard like this ever since he'd resumed his training with Tomoyo. Kurama found that throwing himself into his studies helped ease the longing to be with his mate.

The nights were the hardest for them both. They had grown used to sleeping next to one another and missed the warmth of the other beside them. Hiei would contact Kurama telepathically each night after climbing into bed. Their nightly telepathic conversations helped ease their longing for one another. Still, it did not take the place of being physically together.

Kurama yawned once again, this time hard enough to break his concentration. "You're still awake?" Hiei asked him telepathically. Kurama smiled softly and closed his eyes. "I couldn't get to sleep so I decided to study a while longer," Kurama replied. "What about you?" he asked. "Another one of Mukuro's damn parties," Hiei informed his mate. Kurama smiled, knowing how much Hiei loathed formal functions. "You got through it," Kurama pointed out. "Barely," Hiei remarked. "I wish you had been there with me, it would have been tolerable," he said. Kurama sighed. "I wish I were with you too Darkfire. At the moment I'm all too ready to just call it quits and come home," he said. Hiei could feel the longing and the loneliness emanating from his mate. It mirrored his own so closely that he could barely tell what he was feeling from what his mate was feeling.

"Fox, it would be foolish to quit now after all the hard work you've done. Your training isn't that much longer. We'll be together soon," Hiei said, sending encouragement and soothing through his side of their bond. Kurama had to admit that Hiei was right. He had been studying harder than he would have ever thought he could have just to speed his training along a bit. It was working and in a few weeks he could be ready for the final test to become a healer. Warmth and appreciation flooded from Kurama's side of their bond like a warm hug and a gentle kiss. "Thank you Darkfire, I really needed you to say that," he said. "Get some sleep Fox," Hiei responded. Kurama smiled and rose from his chair.

He extinguished the lamp weed on his desk and changed for bed. With a yawn Kurama climbed beneath the sheets and clutched the extra pillow on his bed close to him. "I love you," Kurama sent softly. He felt a brush of warmth from Hiei's side of their bond, like a loving kiss. "I love you too Fox. Good night," he responded. "Goodnight Darkfire," Kurama replied as he drifted off to sleep.

At last the day came when Kurama had formally finished his training and began preparation for his final exam. He studied even harder then, enlisting the help of his sister and father to prepare for his exam. Even Hiei had chipped in to help, quizzing Kurama when asked and distracting the yoko and helping him relax when needed.

Kurama took his exam, carefully answering each question asked of him. It seemed to go on for an eternity when in fact it only took two hours. He paced anxiously outside of the doors of the examination room awaiting his results. His tail swished to and fro in an obvious nervousness. Tomoyo gently touched his arm, stopping his pacing. "Kurama, you have completed your training far sooner than any one of my other students. That alone is an accomplishment. I have no doubt that you have passed this final test," she said. Kurama smiled gently at her in silent thanks. Finally, the doors opened and one of the examiners exited the room. Kurama's heart seemed to stop in his chest for that one brief moment. The examiner smiled and held out his hand. "Congratulations Kurama, you passed," he said.

Relief flooded through the silver haired yoko. He shook the examiner's hand and thanked him. Tomoyo hugged him, then gently ushered him out of the healer's temple. "Now that you're a full fledged healer, are you going to stay or are you going where you will do more good?" Tomoyo asked as they headed toward the gates of the temple. Kurama sighed and looked around him. After the many years of exile and longing to return to his childhood home and complete his training to become a healer, he had finally done it. It felt strange. During all his years of exile he'd dreamed of returning home, now that he was back it no longer felt like home.

"I don't think I'm going to stay," Kurama said softly. "I miss my mate and I should be at his side where I belong," Tomoyo smiled. " I knew you would say that. A warrior like your mate would do good to have a healer at his side. It would be a waste for you to remain here, not to mention your marriage may not survive it," Tomoyo said. "Just visit as often as you can. I'm getting old and I can't travel like I used to," she added. Kurama smiled. "I will," he assured her. "You know, with you and Sata both studying under me these past few years she may finish her training soon as well. The two of you studying together even though you're both on different levels has benefited you and her as well," Tomoyo noted. "You will send word when she nears the end of her training won't you?" Kurama asked. "Of course. Now go on. Your family awaits you," she replied.

With a sad smile Kurama gave his teacher a gentle hug, knowing it would be quite sometime before he would see her again. "I'll write to you," Kurama promised. Tomoyo smiled. "I'd like that," the elder yoko said as she reached into her pocket and held out something that glinted in the fading sunlight. Kurama took it from her hand, staring at the object in fascination. It was a medallion, one that all healers of the Makai no matter where they are from wore. Kurama slowly slipped it around his neck, letting it rest against the tear gem pendant he always wore. "It was a pleasure having you as my student Kurama," Tomoyo said then turned and quickly headed back into the temple.

Kurama stood for a moment, looking thoughtfully at the door his former teacher had gone through. He sighed with relief and a smile slowly adorned his handsome face. "It's finally over," he thought with joy. He fingered the medallion, then went through the gates and fastened his cloak against the chill of the oncoming night. Fall would be ending soon and winter would begin. As Kurama made his way down the main streets of his village he knew that if he could not stay much longer unless he wanted to be stuck away from Hiei the entire winter. After being away from his mate so long that was the last thing Kurama wanted.

His parents' home was quiet as he approached. He opened the door to find his parents his sister and his three best friends sitting in the living room. They watched with anxious eyes as he shut the door behind him and stepped further into the room. Kurama did not say a word. Instead he unfastened his cloak revealing the amulet he now wore, marking him as a healer. For a brief moment no one moved, then all at once they rushed to him and embraced him.

A celebration had begun then. Sata, Sakuya, Sakura, Sachi and Ruia had spent a good part of the day preparing a huge feast for Kurama. They ate and drank to their heart's content, then danced and celebrated well into the night.

Kurama climbed into bed weary beyond measure that night. Still he was happy. He had completed his training he had begun so many years ago and was now a full fledged healer. Soon, he would be back with his mate where he belonged. Years of mere visitations and lonely nights would soon be over. Kurama decided to leave the next morning. He longed to be back at Hiei's side again. He just hoped that the odd start to their marriage would only make the foundation stronger.

It was well into the night when Kurama finally arrived at Mukuro's palace. Using his skills he'd used when he was a thief he slipped past the guards into his quarters. He slipped out of his clothing and changed forms as he padded over to his wardrobe. He smiled at the red haired, green eyed reflection in the mirror as he pulled a light robe from the wardrobe. Kurama put the robe on, quickly tying the belt around his waist as he made his way to the door that joined Hiei's room with his. A soft moan on the other side of the door quickly caught his sensitive ears. The faint scent of arousal reached Kurama's delicate nose.

Kurama was glad he had not lit any of the lamps in his room as he slowly opened the door and slipped into Hiei's room. The scent grew stronger and he could see movement upon the bed, even in the darkness of the late hour. Silently he padded closer as another moan slipped from Hiei's lips. It was a sound Kurama knew too well, the sound of pleasure.

The startled puzzlement Kurama had been feeling upon his arrival quickly turned to amusement. Hiei was moaning and writhing in his sleep, completely unaware that Kurama was in the room. Kurama slipped out of his robe and carefully slid under the covers. Despite the pitch blackness underneath the bedcovers Kurama found Hiei's arousal easily. He gave a gentle kiss to the hardening member before slipping it into his mouth and pleasuring his mate.

Hiei's eyes flew open as a louder moan fell from his lips. Soon he was panting hard as he felt his body sing with pleasure. The realization that he was no longer dreaming broke him out of his daze. However it was too late, his body had reached the peak of it's pleasure and he was reaching his climax. Before long he was spent and fought back a moan as he felt a warm tongue gently cleaning the tip of his manhood. A moment later a warm body slid against his own and soon Kurama's head emerged from under the near stifling environment under the covers.

The yoko gave his mate a long, loving kiss. "I take it you missed me," Kurama teased once he had broken the kiss. Hiei grinned and slid his hands sensually down the yoko's spine. "You have no idea," the fire apparition murmured huskily before capturing Kurama's lips in a deep passionate kiss. "Welcome home Fox," Hiei said once they'd broken for air. "It's good to be home," Kurama replied. The yoko then showed his mate how good it was to be home for the rest of the night.


	8. Epilouge

* * *

Epilouge

* * *

The sun shone brightly through the window, penetrating the drapes with it's shining rays. The change in light woke Hiei from his peaceful slumber. He was glad to see Kurama lying beside him. He had been afraid that last night was some sort of dream, an illusion perhaps and that his mate was not truly here beside him, but still in his childhood home engrossed in his studies. But, it hadn't been a dream, the beautiful redhead was there lying beside him sleeping peacefully. Hiei was glad his mate was finally home for good.

Kurama's eyes began to flutter open. Hiei leaned in and kissed his beloved mate good morning. Kurama smiled into the kiss and returned it readily. Kurama pulled Hiei into his arms and held him close. Hiei slid his arms around Kurama's neck and stole another kiss, this one more heated than before making Kurama shiver. "Let's get out of here," Hiei whispered into Kurama's ear. The yoko blinked at his mate in surprise. "But I just got home," he protested. Hiei nibbled along Kurama's neck sending tendrils of pleasure through his body. "We haven't been alone together since you returned last. Much too long," Hiei murmured seductively as he caressed Kurama's bare chest lovingly.

Kurama leaned into his mate's sensual caresses. "What about your duties?" Kurama responded, trying to be the sensible one. Hiei couldn't just leave on a whim, he was Mukuro's heir after all and had responsibilities that came with that title. Hiei groaned. "Fox, if I don't get away from here soon Mukuro's advisors are going to either drive me to madness or murder," he murmured.

Kurama's face became serious. Seeing the look on his mate's face, Hiei ceased his caresses. "They're not trying to do me harm, if that's what you're thinking," Hiei informed him. He knew Kurama had a rather nasty vicious streak that reared it's ugly head when Hiei was threatened and did not want to unleash that upon Mukuro's advisors. "They know that Mukuro is going to hand the throne over to me in a few years and want me to start looking for an heir. Yusuke and Yomi already have heirs and they want me to do so as well in case something happens," Hiei explained. He scowled. "It's getting rather annoying," Kurama chuckled. "They _all_ want to be your heir don't they?" Kurama questioned. "and yet none of them are fit for the position," Hiei finished.

Kurama just cuddled Hiei close. He sighed and leaned his head against Hiei's. "I wish we could have a child of our own," he murmured. "I do too Fox, it would silence the endless bickering and sucking up of those fools. Unfortunately, I take after my father too much to reproduce the way my mother's people do, or perhaps their secret is just lost to me," "I'm sure that we'll love any child we adopt as much as we would if it were of our own blood," Kurama said reassuringly. Hiei made a soft noise of agreement. Kurama smiled and kissed Hiei lovingly. " Let's save talk of heirs and children for another day. For now let's just concentrate on us.Go on and see if Mukuro will let you leave so we can get out of here for a while,"

Hiei kissed Kurama back then got out of bed. Kurama watched with adoring eyes as Hiei dressed and headed out of the bedroom to seek Mukuro. Kurama smiled and closed his eyes. It was good to be back with his mate again. "You should get a nap in while you're at it, that fiery mate of yours looks like he could take you on for several rolls in the hay," Makino teased. Kurama's eyes flew open and he turned to face her, his face not hiding the shock he felt at hearing her words.

Makino chuckled and hopped onto the bed. She curled up beside Kurama and placed her head in his lap. "I take it you're happy Dearheart," she murmured as Kurama got over his shock and gently caressed her snow white fur. "Very," Kurama agreed. "I suppose that means your wish was granted then," she said. "What do you mean?" Kurama asked. "I never made my wish," he pointed out. Makino gave him a canine grin. "Is this not the greatest desire of your heart, to find the one person who would love you like no other, who was meant for you?" she inquired. Kurama thought about it, the motion of his hand slowing as he pondered Makino's words. "I suppose it is, I never thought about it in those words exactly but, yes. One thing I have always wanted was to find a mate who I could love and who would love me as much as my parents love each other," Kurama replied. "You see, my dear the greatest desire of your heart has been granted," Makino said. "I never told you that until now. Didn't you say I had to ask for what I wanted?" Kurama questioned. "Dearheart, I only said you would know what to ask for when the time was right, I never said you would have to speak your desire aloud. Inari-sama knows what is in our hearts. It was your heart that asked this and your wish for true love was granted," Makino answered.

"Was my banishment for all those years simply to find Hiei?" Kurama inquired. Makino sighed. "Perhaps. You strongly desired not to marry Leiko when she tried to force you into doing so and were banished because of it. If Inari-sama had not granted you this wish you might have given in and have Leiko as your mate and not Hiei. Then again it could have been meant for you to be banished all along to end Raijuta's tyranny over your clan and Inari-sama directed you to dance at the party where you met Hiei. There are so many things that could have happened and only Inari-sama knows the answer to your question my dear. Why waste time wondering how the gift was brought to you when you could be enjoying the gift for what it is?" Makino replied. Kurama smiled and scratched Makino behind the ears. "You're right. I'm happy with Hiei and that's all that really matters," Kurama responded. "Of course I am dear. You'd better get ready for your trip before that fiery mate of yours gets back and catches you still in bed," Makino replied.

Kurama rolled his eyes good naturedly. "Yes, mother," he teased, then climbed out of bed. Kurama went to his wardrobe and pulled out some clothing to wear. As he headed into the bathing room for a nice hot bath the yoko hummed softly to himself. Makino was right. His wish had been granted. He had found true love and fulfilled his childhood dream of becoming a healer. Kurama was happier than he had ever been in his life and he had no doubt in his heart that he would live happily ever after with his dark prince no matter what trials lay ahead.

* * *

The End

* * *

AN: This is the end of this tale folks. I'm working on another one for you, so keep an eye out for it.

Until next time I tresure all your reviews.

- Yami


End file.
